1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Schottky diode and fabrication method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a Schottky diode having a low leakage current and method of fabricating the Schottky diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Schottky diode makes use of rectification which occurs at a contact surface between a metal and a semiconductor. The Schottky diode exhibits excellent characteristics, and has been widely used in systems operating at a high frequency, such as a Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) system.
FIG. 1 illustrates a Schottky diode. In FIG. 1, the Schottky diode includes an anode/anode electrode 10, a cathode/cathode electrode 20, and an n-type semiconductor 30 that are connected to one another.
The anode/anode electrode 10 and the n-type semiconductor 30 form a Schottky contact, and a Schottky barrier is present therebetween. Hence, current can flow from the anode/anode electrode 10 toward the n-type semiconductor 30. Meanwhile, the cathode/cathode electrode 20 and the n-type semiconductor 30 form an ohmic contact.
Referring to FIG. 1, when a forward voltage is applied to the Schottky diode, a current I flows in a direction indicated by the arrow.
FIG. 2 is a plane view of a Schottky diode. Referring to FIG. 2, the Schottky diode is configured with an anode/anode electrode 40 and a cathode/cathode electrode 50 disposed over an n-well 60 defined on a p-type substrate 70, in a pattern as shown in FIG. 2.
As noted, a number of edges or corners are formed at the anode/anode electrode 40 and the cathode/cathode electrode 50, some of which are marked by ◯.
Such edges can cause a leakage current which degrades performance of the Schottky diode. Thus, there is a need to overcome this shortcoming of a conventional Schottky diode.